Anguirus/2022
(Reiwa) |species = Giant Ankylosaurus |nicknames = Godzilla's Companion |height = 40 meters 90 meters |length = 160 meters |weight = 75,000 metric tons |forms = None |controlled = None |relationships = Godzilla (ally) |allies = Godzilla |enemies = Earth Defense Force King Ghidorah |created = Teizo Toshimitsu, Kanju Yagi, Yasuei Yagi, Masao Yagi |portrayed = ? |firstappearance = Godzilla Raids Again |latestappearance = Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion |suits = ReiwaAngira |roar = }} Anguirus (アンギラス Angirasu) is a giant Ankylosaurus kaiju who first appeared in the 1955 Toho Godzilla film, Godzilla Raids Again. Name Anguirus's Japanese name, Angirasu (アンギラス), comes from the Japanese spelling of the name of the dinosaur genus Ankylosaurus (アンキロサウルス Ankirosaurusu), upon which the monster's design is based. Design Anguirus is a stout, armored, quadrupedal reptilian creature that looks fairly similar to an Ankylosaurus, with aspects of his design also resembling armadillos, hedgehogs, and crocodiles. He has several inwardly curved horns at the top of his head and a single, short horn on the end of his snout. His face is long, puffy and drawn out, like a crocodile, with two large tusks at the start and rows of smaller, jagged, serrated teeth following suit. His carapace is studded with a plethora of long, sharp, prickly spikes. Anguirus' tail is spiky and longer than his body, accounting for the majority of his total body length. His hind limbs are longer than his forelimbs, enabling him to stand upright to his full height, but he primarily walks upon all fours. Personality Anguirus is depicted as a very tenacious and fierce fighter. Despite constantly going up against enemies tougher than himself, Anguirus rarely backs down and always puts up a vicious fight. Despite his fierce nature, Anguirus has traditionally been shown in various media as being a close friend of Godzilla. While many of Godzilla's allies have had to work with him out of necessity, such as Mothra, Anguirus and Godzilla appear to have a genuine friendship. Origins Anguirus is an Ankylosaurus that lived during the Cretaceous, 150 to 70 million years ago, around the same time as Godzilla. Like Godzilla, Anguirus managed to survive into the modern day by lying dormant before being awakened and irradiated by nuclear bomb tests in the 1950's. History Reiwa Series Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion Due to the repeated nuclear testing in the Pacific Ocean during the 1950's, Anguirus, a giant Ankylosaurus, is awakened and disturbed from its hibernation, who proceeds to attack the capital city of Thailand, Bangkok in 2020, only a few months after Kumonga's attack on Papua New Guinea. The Earth Defense Force were unable to stop Anguirus from causing destruction until it retreated on its own 28 hours after landfall. During the Double and Triple Events in 2022, Anguirus did not reappear once again. Abilities Durability Anguirus' spiky carapace and armored hide grant him impressive resistance to attacks from enemy monsters. He was able to withstand having his neck bitten by King Ghidorah and being dropped from a great height and stomped into the ground, and even quickly got back to his feet and reentered the battle. Physical Abilities Anguirus possesses rows of extremely sharp teeth that he will use in battle. These, with the added bite force Anguirus can generate, cause pain to any kaiju that finds itself in Anguirus' jaws. The attack was shown to be strong enough to break King Ghidorah's skin and draw blood. He also tends to attack with his claws and by charging opponents. Spiked Carapace Anguirus' greatest asset in combat is his spiked carapace. He often slams his back into opponents in order to injure them with his spikes. Anguirus Ball Anguirus was shown to be able to retreat inside of his carapace and curl into a ball, an ability dubbed the Anguirus Ball, this allows Anguirus to travel quickly by rolling while also damaging any structures or enemies in his path. Burrowing During his rampage in Bangkok, Anguirus retreated by burrowing underground. Agility Anguirus is quite agile, charging at enemies with surprising speed and having the ability to make surprise attacks on unsuspecting foes. Swimming Anguirus is an extremely adept swimmer and is shown being able to swim at speeds comparable to Godzilla. He was able to swim great distances in a short period of time without any signs of fatigue. Filmography * Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion (2022) Roar Anguirus 2004 Roars Trivia * Anguirus was the second kaiju in the Godzilla series, and Godzilla's first-ever enemy. Category:Monsters (Meesmoth)